Unresolved
by quelirain
Summary: Hilde leaves Duo because he's in love with someone else. The others show up to console him, and things get... interesting. Warnings: various pairings. Mild language, minor violence, R&R! [discontinued]
1. Default Chapter Title

(Warnings: uhhh... very very mild language and some angst. 2+H (1x2 and 2xR implied). Beginning of a longer series that will get very interesting... but will turn yaoi, shounen-ai, and a little citrusey. Enjoy, R&R (I need all the constructive criticism I can get...)) 

Oh, and the standard disclaimer: Don't own 'em, no money, don't sue.   
  
  


Unresolved   
(Prologue)   
by Quelirain 

  
  
  
  


Hilde hurled the picture frame at Duo viciously. He gracefully caught it in one outstretched hand, then set it gently on the night stand. Hilde shrieked in frustration, then leaped over the bed, her hands searching for blood. Duo held her wrists tightly. 

"Let me go!" she yelled. 

"Hilde, it's just a picture—don't tell me you're jealous of a picture," Duo teased lightly. "C'mon Hilde, calm down." She struggled a moment longer, but quickly realized that Duo had the upper hand. She went limp. "Are you done now?" She nodded, and he released her. She sat on the bed for a moment, then slid off, heading for the closet. 

"What are you doing?" 

She came back with a suitcase. "What I should have done when I found that picture in our bed." She opened up the top dresser drawer and began throwing underwear and socks onto the rumpled bedcovers. 

Duo felt the blood drain from his face. "Damn it, Hil, don't do this, please, don't do this. I need you." 

Hilde snorted and didn't even look at him as she dug into the next dresser drawer, her shirts flying toward the suitcase. "What for? To keep you entertained? Or distracted? Now, let's not pretend we don't already know who you want for _that_ job." 

The prospect of being alone again loomed in front of Duo, adding urgency to his pleas. ""Hilde, we can work this out.." 

Hilde turned to face him. "Do you mean that?" 

//I'll say anything you want, just don't leave me alone....// "Tell me what you want, Hilde." 

She stared at him, as if evaluating how serious he was. Duo hoped he wasn't found wanting. He waited for her to speak. 

"Tell me you love me." 

Duo swallowed. 

"Not that you need me, you want me, or you care about me, Duo." Her eyes bored into him. "Tell me you love _me_." 

//I can't lie. Duo Maxwell never lies. What am I going to tell her?// He looked away. "Hilde..." 

Duo felt strong fingers grab his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. He could see the clouds forming in her eyes, dull with unshed tears and emotion. 

"Duo Maxwell, the next words out of your mouth had better be 'I love you, Hilde Schbeiker!' " Hilde demanded. 

Duo met her eyes, but said nothing. 

She chewed her lower lip. "Please, Duo. Please say it. Tell me you love me, and I'll stay. Unconditionally. Just let me believe you love me, Duo, that's all I'm asking." Her tears spilled over. She was beautiful. 

Duo's throat felt swollen, as if choked by imaginary fingers. He reached out for Hilde, but before he took her in his arms, he saw defeat in her eyes. //She knows...and she's going to leave.// He held her tightly, and she leaned into him, shaking as she wept. He stroked her hair, his hands shaking slightly. He would be alone. Again. 

Sharply, she pulled away from him, then slapped him, tears still flowing. "I love you." 

Duo hung his head in shame. "I know." 

Hilde turned her back on him then as she spat out words designed to hurt. "But you still love him, after all these years—and even after how he treated you...what he did to you." 

Duo felt like scum. Pond scum. The kind that grows green and thick, turning the water a sickly pale green and choking out life beneath it. He'd felt like dirt, he'd felt shame, but scum was new. But he didn't bother to correct Hilde. It was easier for both of them to believe that Duo still wanted Heero, rather than the truth they both knew. 

Hilde snapped the suitcase shut, then picked it up, watching him. "You might as well go to bed," she said, resigned. "I've got packing to do." 

Silently, Duo watched as Hilde and her suitcase left the bedroom. He heard her pulling items out of the kitchen cabinets. "Well, might as well get some sleep," he sighed. He lay on the rumpled bed and closed his eyes, listening to Hilde rummage around the house for her things. He listened until early the next morning, and when the front door slammed for the last time, then he slipped his hand under his pillow and pulled out a worn photograph. 

//...Relena...// 

***end prologue***   


AN: If you read Unresolved: Part 1: Yes, this is another part of the Unresolved series. I had to do some reworking because as written, it was impossible to carry out the way it should have been. The revised part one will be out soon (within 48 hours of this posting), with parts two and three to follow. R&R please!!! 

(Special thanks to those who reviewed the original part one—I appreciate your support, as it's been a while for me to be sitting at the keyboard.) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

(Warnings: Don't own boys, don't have money, don't sue me. 1+5, 3+4 (2+H implied, 1+R, 1x2) yaoi, shounen-ai, Heero OOC if you don't buy the fact that two long-term mutually loving relationships where it was his mission to change could change him, ditto for Wufei (although he doesn't really change that much), one teensy weensy little bit of citrus, and a bit of language. Whew. (Although I don't anticipate this turning into a lemon, you never know...) Part 1 of until-it's-done, hopefully in 3, but this story keeps taking strange turns...let me know what you think!!!)   
  
  


Unresolved   
(Part I)   
by Quelirain 

Quatre laughed as he spun by in the arms of the tall green-eyed pilot. "Wufei, come on!" he called, bright blue eyes sparkling. 

Wufei smiled as he leaned against the wall underneath a potted tree, observing the ball-gowned women and the tuxedoed men as they bounced and twirled in time to the quartet playing a jazzy version of "Silver Bells." A hum of conversation and good will lay underneath the music. 

"Quatre certainly knows how to throw a party." Wufei turned and found himself the object of a prussian blue gaze, its owner offering a glass of punch. 

"He certainly does," Wufei replied, reaching for the glass. Before handing it to him, Heero leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on Wufei's lips. Heat rose in his cheeks. Heero laughed, then kissed him again, this time more thoroughly. By the time Heero finished, Wufei had to lean against the wall for support, his face bright red as he mumbled about the injustice of it all. 

Getting Heero to change from the emotionless soldier to the affectionate man who stood before Wufei had taken over five years, but Wufei couldn't take the credit for the amazing changes in Heero since the war. Inevitably, his mind floated toward a certain braided boy, but he was distracted by the appearance of the other person who'd helped build Heero's future. 

"Heero, Wufei!" Relena called gaily as she strode over to them. Her long blonde hair had been curled into ringlets and stood out against her dark green gown. As she came closer, she whispered, "Could you two hide me for a few minutes?" 

Heero laughed, and Wufei relished the sound. "Mission accepted." Heero pulled over a chair. 

"I can't believe these people want to conduct business tonight. It's Quatre's Christmas party, for heaven's sake. Didn't they read their invitations?" Relena sat, slipped off her shoes and rubbed her feet. "Not to mention that I can't even sneak off for a dance with anyone *I'd* like to see." 

As if to prove her point, a shorter man with graying hair and a beer belly approached where Relena was sitting. "Miss Peacecraft, if I may, would you care to dance?" 

"I'm sorry, Prime Minister," Heero replied, "but Miss Peacecraft has already promised me the next few dances." The prime minister looked as if he wanted to protest, but a single steely glint from those prussian eyes was enough to make him reconsider. 

"Perhaps later then." The older man walked briskly back into the crowd, chased by Wufei and Relena's laughter. 

"Was it something I said?" Heero asked innocently, taking Relena's hand and leading her to the dance floor. Wufei watched them disappear into the crowd. He hadn't liked Relena at first, but after the war—or more accurately, after Relena and Heero's relationship hadn't worked out—he'd come to appreciate her, if only for what she'd done for Heero. She meant a lot to the former pilot of Wing Gundam, and if Heero cared that deeply about her thenthere was no way Wufei couldn't care. 

Anyway, she would keep Heero from making *him* dance. 

*** 

"There they go," Trowa whispered to Quatre as they passed Heero and Relena on the dance floor. Relena was laughing at something Heero had said as he gallantly spun her around. 

"Hmm, Wufei got lucky—you know how he hates to dance." Quatre rested his head on Trowa's shoulder as a quiet rendition of "O Holy Night" began. They swayed in silence. 

"You're thinking about Duo," Trowa said suddenly. 

Quatre sometimes wished that Trowa didn't have that uncanny ability to read him. "He needs to take some time off, get away for a while. I don't think he's left L-2 since the orphanage opened." 

"He's dedicated," Trowa observed. 

"More like obsessive. He'll burn himself out at this rate." Smiling wistfully, Quatre added, "I just want him to be happy." 

Trowa frowned. "He's not?" 

"Hilde left him," Quatre said bluntly. "I got a change-of-address from her this morning. She's gone to Earth." 

Trowa's single visible eye registered surprise. "..." 

"I don't know why she left... I wish I did. They seemed so happy together. I left Duo a message, but he hasn't responded." He felt a familiar sting in his eyes. "I just want him to be happy, that's all." 

He felt Trowa's arms tighten around him. "He will be, little one. He just needs some time." Trowa rested his head on Quatre's, and the smaller blonde boy snuggled closer. 

"I'm worried, Trowa. Duo hates to be alone, you know that." 

Trowa reassuringly rubbed his hand over Quatre's back. "Call Duo in the morning and see if he'll consider coming out for a few days. Or maybe we could go visit him—Wufei might like to go along, he and Duo keep in touch." 

"What about Heero?" Quatre's eyes were worried. "I hope they worked things out, but you know those two, they were never very good at that." 

Trowa paused before answering. "Let him decide." 

Quatre nodded slowly. "Dance me over to Wufei, and I'll ask him." 

Trowa obediently eased his partner through the throng of people to the corner where Wufei stood. "Wufei, may I have this dance?" Quatre asked sweetly. 

Wufei rolled his eyes, but Quatre reached over and grabbed his wrist before he could say anything. Trowa laughed at the look of horror on Wufei's face as Quatre dragged him back into the crowd, his cry of "Injustice!" lost in the music. 

*** 

Heero and Relena chuckled as Quatre dragged Wufei into the midst of the people and disappeared. "I remember when you did that to me," Heero said. 

" 'Omae o korosu,' " Relena mimicked. "But you did dance—and quite well, I might add." 

"Duo taught me." Heero spun her around, but not before she saw the telltale flicker in his eyes at the mention of Duo. 

"You still haven't talked to him?" she asked quietly. Heero shook his head. Relena looked up into his face, seeing the silent mask that both she and Duo had worked so hard to remove slip down over Heero's features. 

"It's nothing." Heero's eyes were cold now. Relena silently placed her hand on Heero's cheek and gazed unflinchingly into his eyes. After a moment, he allowed her to see his pain, then closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Relena." 

She shook her head. "Even if things didn't work out for us, I still want you to be happy. You were never happy when you were the perfect soldier." 

His smile was bittersweet. "I miss him." 

"I know. I do too." Relena closed her eyes. There had been a lot of pain for everyone involved when she started dating Heero. It had gotten to the point where Duo had stopped speaking to her and wouldn't tell her why; she later learned from Quatre that Heero and Duo had broken up shortly before Relena and Heero made their appearance at the Christmas party. 

"I didn't make it easy for him." Relena looked up in surprise. Heero was gazing off into space. 

"Blaming yourself doesn't help anything, Heero." 

Heero smiled again, that bittersweet smile. "I know." 

Relena watched as a taller, distinguished-looking gentleman with steel gray hair and green eyes tapped Heero on the shoulder. "May I cut in, Miss Peacecraft?" he asked. Relena glanced at Heero. 

"No, you may not," Heero replied as he swiftly swung Relena further into the crowd. 

"Heero," Relena whispered, "that was Ambassador McNeal." 

"Who?" 

"The leading non-political representative from L-4." Heero showed no signs of recognizing the name. Relena laughed. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I'd rather be with you than with some stuffy diplomat." Smiling, she looked at Heero. "Do you remember the last time we danced?' 

They swayed in silence for a moment, lost in thought. 

_Relena rested her head on Heero's shoulder. It felt so good to be in his arms. It still seemed like a miracle that he'd finally come to her, and miracles weren't something to take for granted. And now, with Heero's arms around her, close enough to feel him breathe—sometimes she still thought she was dreaming. With a sigh, she moved closer, pressing herself against him..._

_"Relena." She looked up into his eyes, fell into them. His eyes sparkled now, no longer sealing out the world. Relena doubted Heero would ever have inviting eyes, but this...this was enough._

_He bent his head down and kissed her._

_Oh, this definitely was no dream._

Relena pushed up just enough to kiss Heero on the cheek. He turned to her, surprised. "What was that for?" 

"For being my friend." 

Heero grazed her cheek with his hand. "I'll always be your friend." 

"So will Duo." Heero flinched, but Relena pressed on. "He will always love you, just like I will. Remember how hard you tried to forget Duo? It didn't work. It never will. Duo will always be with you, whether you want him there or not." 

Lightly, Heero asked, "Why are we talking about Duo?" 

"You two were good for each other," Relena replied. "Good friends are hard to find, and harder to keep. You should call him." 

"Is something wrong with Duo? Have you talked to him?" 

"Not exactly," Relena said, a little guiltily. "But I think Hilde left him. She's moved to Earth and doesn't have plans to go back to L-2." 

Heero's eyes darkened again. "Duo's whole life is on L-2." 

"I know." Looking down, Relena said, "That's why you should call him. He needs a friend, and you're the best one he's had." 

"I—" 

"It's been too long already," Relena interrupted. "Call him." The music changed, and Relena felt a tap on her shoulder. A tall, slender blonde with sharp features stood behind her. "Hello, Milliardo." 

"Evening, Relena, Heero." Looking at Relena, he said, "I was hoping to catch you. You've got a crowd of diplomats wanting to talk with you, but they seemed reluctant to ask you for a dance." 

"Mission accomplished," Heero whispered to Relena. She giggled. 

Milliardo gave them both a strange look. "Well, Relena, if you're done scaring the politicians..." 

Relena sighed. "Yes, I'm coming. I'll see you later, Heero." She followed Milliardo into the crowd. 

*** 

Heero scanned the crowd for Wufei. He was still dancing with Quatre and seemed to be enjoying himself. Trowa and Rashid sat at a table with Sally Po and another woman Heero recognized from the Preventers' offices. And Relena was once again being passed around the dance floor. 

Heero slipped out of the main room and down the hallway to the room he shared with Wufei, thinking of Duo. The braided baka never liked being alone with his thoughts, so he'd always found some way to get attention—especially ways to get Heero's attention. 

_"Hee-chan?" Duo called from the bed, "How many games of Tetris have you played tonight?"_

_"Hn."_

_"That many?"_

_"..."_

_"Well, if it's not going well, turn it off!"_

_"Hn." He continued tapping away._

Heero closed his eyes. He remembered the time Duo had used that line. He steeled himself for the memory, knowing that it was too late to stop it from coming. 

_Heero slipped into the bed next to Duo, then ran a gentle hand over his bare back. Duo sighed quietly, but didn't say anything, so Heero curled up beside him and closed his eyes._

_Late that night, Heero was awakened by slight motions of the bed beneath him and turned to see just what Duo was up to at this hour. The long-haired pilot was lying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow. Heero was up enough nights watching the sleeping face of his lover to know that Duo never slept on his stomach._

_"Duo?" he asked, worried that the other boy was having trouble breathing. When he didn't receive a response, Heero reached over to evaluate the situation._

_"Don't you fucking touch me," Duo hissed, his voice rich with emotion. "You just keep your fucking hands to your fucking self."_

_Ignoring his lover's command, Heero grabbed Duo firmly and turned him over, then released him once he saw the tears streaming down Duo's face to the wet pillow below. Surprised, he asked again, "Duo?"_

_The tears fell harder. "You goddamn son of a bitch."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me." Duo met Heero's eyes without blinking, and added, "But I still love you. Why do I still fucking love you?"_

_Heero didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that almost always had soothed Duo. He had leaned forward and kissed him, caressed him, had tried to show him the words that Heero couldn't say._

_"No."_

_Heero stopped. Duo regarded him sadly._

_"You can't just pleasure my pain away, Heero. I won't let you make me, or sex, that simple."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Duo flipped his pillow and turned away from Heero. "You figure it out. I'm sure it's all explained in your laptop_ _somewhere."_

_Heero stared at his lover's back in confusion, then said, "Mission accepted." He rose and began research immediately._

He'd searched for the answer, combining live observation of other couples with psychological research. It had taken him a month, between missions, before he'd figured out that the questions were a request for attention. The night after he'd found the answer, he'd asked Duo why he didn't just ask for what he wanted. Duo had laughed, but he'd never answered. Instead, he'd made love to Heero with an ardency that drove Heero over the edge again and again. 

Duo had been incredibly patient with Heero as he'd struggled to find himself after the war. He'd been there with a joke, or a story, or just love—a cross between court jester and therapist. 

But now Duo was alone. 

//What could it hurt to call him? I owe Duo at least that much.// Heero reasoned. //Mission accepted.// He punched in a combination of letters and numbers, then waited for someone to pick up on the other end. 

*** 

The phone rang insistently, each tone burning a path through Duo's head. He took another swig out the bottle of vodka, and the burning followed it down to his stomach. 

//It could be Hilde,// he reasoned. //When did she leave?// Duo's clouded mind figured it had been at least three days. Too soon to talk to her. Nothing would change if he did; he didn't love her, couldn't love her, and she wouldn't stay without love. 

//It could be Quatre again,// he thought. But Duo didn't move, he just studied the phone and took another gulp of vodka. //No point in worrying Quatre by answering the phone in a semi-stupor.// 

Duo let his mind wander to more of the usual suspects. He doubted Trowa knew *how* to use a phone. And Wufei wouldn't invade on Duo's privacy, if that's what he wanted. It would not be justice. 

//Who else could it be?// Duo wondered. He laughed as another vision of blonde hair and blue eyes swirled in front of him. //Relena.// He took a healthy gulp of alcohol for that one. 

Relena, who'd been so damned determined to get Heero and Duo back to being friends. Relena, who had called and called and called until he'd convinced her that he was over Heero, and everything was fine. Of course, he hadn't been able to convince her of that until he'd started dating Hilde... 

//...Hilde...// 

He drowned the name with another shot of vodka. The bottle was getting uncomfortably light. 

Which left...Heero himself as the mystery caller. 

Duo swallowed the rest of the vodka, then padded off to the kitchen for something stronger. He would need it to even contemplate that idea. 

*** 

No answer. 

Heero let the phone ring for a good five minutes before disconnecting, letting his heart rate return to normal. He'd been just as nervous that Duo would answer as that he wouldn't. 

"Heero?" Wufei stood in the doorway to their bedroom. "Is everything all right?" 

"Fine, Wu." Heero admired the cut of Wufei's black silk suit, wondering how badly it would wrinkle if he— 

"Injustice," Wufei growled as Heero's eyes raked over him appreciatively. Heero shrugged good-naturedly. "Relena needs you to fend off some more politicians. She made me promise to come right back," he added, his face turning pink. 

"Little hentai." 

"Who, me or Relena?" 

"Hn." Heero stood. 

"Oh, and Quatre suggested we visit Duo on L-2 after the dinner tomorrow. He figures if Duo can't come to us, we'll go to him." Wufei said casually. 

Heero blinked, surprised. Neither of them discussed his relationship with Duo with the other. It was a topic that Heero preferred to avoid and Wufei never brought up. He didn't mind that Wufei and Duo were friendly, and if Wufei had said he wanted to go, Heero wouldn't have complained—but he probably wouldn't go, either. 

Yet Wufei hadn't said he wanted to go. He had asked tentatively, using the inclusive "we" that implied if Heero didn't go, neither would Wufei. 

"Do you want to go?" Heero asked. 

"If you'd like." Wufei leaned on the door frame. 

Heero studied the smooth lines of Wufei's face. Time hadn't really aged him, just ripened him. His lashes were long, his features delicate, and his slender frame showed a little less muscle than it had during the war. But tonight, his eyes ruined the illusion of youth; they were dark and pensive, closed off, making him almost impossible to read, even for Heero. 

"Wufei." Wufei looked up at Heero, avoiding his stare. Heero walked over to Wufei and gently forced their eyes to meet. "Do you want to go?" 

Wufei held Heero's eyes for a moment, then stared at the floor. "I really did tell Relena we'd be right back." 

"She can wait." Heero grasped his lover's chin again, pulling his reluctant eyes upward. "Fei, what's wrong? Why won't you answer me?" 

Wufei closed his eyes, then opened them again. "We... we've never talked about Duo, but every time he comes up in a conversation, you tense up. Your eyes get so cold, and you start to remind me of the Heero I knew during the war." Wufei reached up and gently brushed Heero's cheek. "I accept that part of you; but I don't want to lose who you are now to it." 

"Mission accepted." Heero leaned down and kissed the worried look off Wufei's face. "You won't lose me. We'll go and see Duo. It'll be nice after all this time to see him again." Wufei smiled, then blushed. "What?" 

"Relena," he mumbled sheepishly. 

"Relena," Heero agreed. They walked out of the bedroom together. 

*** 

Trowa supported Quatre as said goodbye to the guests. Once the last couple had gotten into their waiting car, Trowa swept Quatre into his arms, bride-over-the-threshold style. 

"Trowa, what..." 

"To bed." Quatre rested his head against Trowa's chest as they made their way up the stairs to their suite of rooms. It was delightful to float in the haze between sleep and wakefulness as Trowa gently laid him on the bed and began tugging at Quatre's shoes and socks. Quatre relaxed, enjoying the sensation. 

Trowa moved upward to ease Quatre out of his jacket and shirt, taking a moment to nibble his ear. "Mmmm, Trowa..." Quatre sighed. "I love this...and I love you...but I'm too tired to do anything tonight but sleep." 

"..." Trowa worked light kisses across Quatre's face to his mouth, then slid down to undo Quatre's pants. 

"Mmmmm.....Trowa? Did you hear what I said?" 

Trowa made a noise of assent, letting his fingers graze down Quatre's legs as he eased the pants off, then pulled the sheet and blanket over the blonde. He hung the pants with the jacket in the closet, then returned to slip underneath the sheets. Quatre moved to lay his head on Trowa's chest and was rewarded with the reassuring feel of Trowa stroking his hair. 

"Sleep well, little one. After the dinner tomorrow, we go to L-2 with Wufei and Heero," Trowa said. 

Quatre smiled. "It'll be just like old times...all together again." Yawning, he pressed closer to Trowa. They lay together in the big bed until they both fell asleep. 

*** 

They arrived on L-2 in the middle of the afternoon. A sleek limousine—provided by Quatre, of course—awaited them at the   
shuttle bay. "So should we surprise Duo at the school or wait until tonight?" Quatre asked, holding Trowa's hand as they   
walked to the car. 

"Let's just go to his place," Heero suggested casually. 

//I can't believe he's doing this,// Wufei thought. Gratefully, Wufei reached over and squeezed Heero's hand. Heero looked up   
in surprise, then smiled. The four boys slid into the limousine, Trowa and Quatre on one side, Heero and Wufei on the other. 

"Would he be home? I'd think he'd be at the school, with the holidays coming and all," Quatre said. 

"Call him first; if he's home, he might like some warning we're coming," Wufei said. 

"He won't answer the phone," Heero replied. Six surprised eyes looked at Heero, but he offered no further explanation. 

Quatre shrugged. "To the house, then," he told the driver, who nodded. Quatre closed his eyes and rested his head on Trowa's shoulder as they smoothly pulled away. Wufei sat quietly, occasionally stealing glances at Heero. 

"Is something wrong, Wu-chan?" Heero asked after the third time Wufei glanced his way. 

//Wu-chan? He's never called me Wu-chan...// Wufei looked up at Heero. Heero was smiling, waiting for Wufei's answer. "Fine, Heero," he finally replied shakily. 

"Good." Heero returned to gazing out the window while Wufei processed what he'd just seen. Heero's face might be open, his behavior affectionate, but his eyes...his eyes were as Wufei remembered—cold, untrusting, and evaluating. 

****end part one*****   


AN: I had to do some reworking of part one because as written, it was impossible to carry out the way it should have been. (Special thanks to those who reviewed the original part one—I appreciate your support, as it's been a while for me to be sitting at the keyboard.) 

Comments? Criticism? Ideas? Flames? Funny faces? I'll take anything, just please review!! ^_^ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

(Warnings: Don't own boys, don't have money, don't sue me. Let's see, in this chapter we have 1+5, 3+4 (1+2 implied) yaoi, shounen ai, Heero OOC if you don't buy the fact that two long-term mutually loving relationships where it was his mission to change could change him, ditto for Wufei (although he doesn't really change that much), touch of language, hope I've covered everything, sorry if I didn't. Whew. I don't anticipate this turning into a lemon, but this story has already gotten *well* past of my control.... Unresolved series, part 2 of how-ever-many-it-takes-until-it's-done..)   
  
  


Unresolved   
(part II)   
by Quelirain 

Something was ringing, loudly, driving railroad spikes into Duo's already-throbbing brain. He moaned and pulled the pillow over his head and found himself face to face with a picture of Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy, arms around each other, both smiling at the camera. That picture had been taken at Quatre's Christmas party three years ago—Relena had sent it to him, along with a long letter that he had never been able to bring himself to destroy. Duo moaned again, but this time not from the headache. It wasn't an alcohol-induced dream. Hilde was really gone. 

Sitting up, Duo swung his legs over the side of the bed, then promptly covered his mouth with his hand and ran for the bathroom, where he emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. //This is not going to be a good day... ah, Shinigami, thou art weak.// 

That persistent ringing started again, and Duo finally recognized it as the doorbell. He flushed the toilet and splashed some water on his face, then glanced at his reflection in the mirror. //You look awful,// he told himself. //Definitely not fit for public viewing.// But it wasn't going to get any better, and if he answered the door, at least that blasted ringing would stop. Pausing in his room to pull on a pair jeans and a white T-shirt, Duo stumbled to the door and looked through the peephole before that annoying bell could rip through his head another time. 

His ever-present smile froze on his face once he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. 

One blond Arabian, about 5'8" now, with a much taller brown-haired boy with one emerald eye towering over him. A shorter Chinese man with a black ponytail. And a cold-eyed brunette with unruly hair who stood at eye level with Duo. 

//_Shit_. I _knew _this was going to be a bad day.// 

Silently, he slid down to sit on the other side of the door. Maybe if he waited long enough, they would go away. 

*** 

They all heard the thud of Duo falling against the door. 

"C'mon Duo, we know you're in there," Quatre called, tapping the door insistently. "Open up." 

Heero let Quatre tap for a few minutes before tapping him on the shoulder. Quatre stepped aside. After thinking for a moment, Heero rammed his fist through the wood, then calmly reached through the hole to unlock the door. 

"All right, all right aleady! You don't have to break down the door," Duo called. 

Heero shrugged. "If you'd let us in, I wouldn't have." 

"Just a sec." They heard a shuffle behind the door, then Duo appeared. The four pilots slipped silently in. As Quatre passed by Duo, he noted the bloodshot violet eyes with dark circles underneath, the smell of alcohol and vomit combining with the smell of sweat, and greasy locks of dull brown hair floating around his head. 

Duo looked at him wanly. "I was up late last night. You woke me up." He gestured to a cozy living room, done in dark brown and cerulean blue, with a loveseat facing the window at the front of the house. The sofa sat at a right angle to the loveseat and in front of a window. A low rectangular table of dark wood with rich blue inlays was placed in the space in front of the sofa. "Would you like something to drink? I think I have some tea, juice, something stronger?" 

"I'd like some tea, if it wouldn't be too much trouble," Quatre said. 

"Come on back." Quatre followed Duo into the back of the little house, leaving the others in the living room. 

*** 

The kitchen was sparsely furnished, with just a table and a two chairs on a plain hardwood floor, placed as if someone had had a conversation there just a few minutes earlier. Duo shuffled through cabinets, eventually extracting tea and a brightly colored teapot. He filled it with water, turned on a burner underneath it, then sat down. So did Quatre. 

Duo was silent. 

"No one's seen you in a long time, Duo," Quatre began. 

"You make it sound like I dropped off the face of the colony. I didn't. I just wrote more, that's all," Duo replied defensively. "Hardly merits a trip out here." 

Quatre met and held Duo's eyes until Duo looked away. 

"This is about Hilde, isn't it." 

"I heard she moved back to Earth," Quatre said. 

Duo wished frevently that something, anything would happen to give him a graceful way out of this discussion, but Quatre continued to watch him with that damned gaze, the look that made you want to spread your soul out on the table and dissect it with his help. And *Heero* , of all people, had appeared at his front door with his cold eyes, which Duo was certain had taken in the obvious aftereffects of his alcoholic haze of the past two days. The whole situation was extremely unsettling, and Duo wished he had Hilde here to help him get his head together. But she was on Earth, and he doubted she was coming back. 

But for now, he shrugged. "There's nothing to worry about, Quatre, really. I've just had a rough couple of days, that's all." 

The teakettle whistled. 

Quickly, Duo got up and handed Quatre a mug before he could ask more questions. "Quatre, I'm going to take a shower. Tell the guys to help themselves to whatever's in the fridge. I'll be out in a bit." He slipped through an almost invisible door to his room. 

*** 

"Heero?" Wufei's eyes were filled with concern. "Are you all right?" 

Heero blinked. He must have tuned out for a while. 

He'd expected some sort of reaction to seeing Duo again, but not _this_. His stomach had clenched, his heart ached, and a strange wave of sadness, anger, guilt, and fear washed over him. He didn't know if he'd wanted to hold the braided American or hit him. He'd relieved some of his tension when he punched through the door, but as soon as he'd actually _seen_ Duo, he'd both wanted to run away and pull him close. Or maybe just shake some sense into him. //Stupid baka. We're his friends. Why _wouldn't_ he want to see us?// 

//Or maybe he didn't want to see me.// He blinked again, feeling something stinging in his eyes. //Get a grip, Yuy.// As he'd been taught so long ago, Heero ignored the conflicting emotions within to get to the point. "Duo would never let his hair get that dirty unless he was sick or injured." 

"We did just drop in on him. He's in the shower now," Quatre said, sitting down next to Trowa with a mug in hand. 

Flatly, Heero pressed on. "Duo's showing signs of sleep deprivation. He likes to party, but he's not a heavy drinker—yet he smells like he threw up," Heero added, carefully avoiding eye contact with Wufei. 

Wufei sighed. "I should have mentioned this before we came, Heero, but Hilde left Duo a few days ago. It's understandable that he'd be upset." 

"I know about Hilde," Heero snapped. "But that doesn't explain his odd behavior at the door." 

"Duo's entitled to his privacy. Quatre's right—we _did_ just drop in on him. He wasn't expecting company." Heero felt Wufei's eyes studying him. "You really should fix the door." 

Heero's emotions roiled, but he didn't fight to control them. //I promised Fei I wouldn't shut down... but why don't they see what's happening to Duo? Can't they see it? Or don't they _care_?// 

"Heero, have you factored your perspective into the situation?" Trowa asked calmly. 

"How so?" //How can they be so calm? I should be calm... but I promised... didn't suspect it would still be this strong...// 

"You haven't contacted Duo in over three years," Trowa explained. "Look how much you've changed in that time. Duo has changed as well, and additionally, he's under duress right now. What you see as signs of a problem may just be a combination of those two factors." 

//Why can't I find my logic?// "No," Heero insisted tightly. "Duo had faced worse than this head on. He wouldn't hide behind a door." 

Wufei took a deep breath, then gazed at his lover tenderly. "Are you sure about that?" 

Heero took a deep breath. //Facts.// "Duo has dark circles under his eyes. He usually sleeps well. He appears to have been drinking heavily, to the point of vomiting. Duo has *never* gotten that drunk. He did not want to see—" Heero paused. //Logic.// "—at least one of us, and chose to avoid the problem. These are empirical facts that are not tainted by my reaction to the circumstances. They also contradict basic elements of Duo's personality. People cannot change that much in just a few years." 

The boys were silent, then Wufei said softly, "Can't they, Heero?" 

Heero closed his eyes as his emotions reached a tumultous peak. Memories pushed at his weakened barriers. //I can't lose it. Not here.// So there was really only one choice. Heero took it. //I'm sorry, Fei...// 

//Mission failed.// 

Chilling prussian eyes with black holes for centers looked up at the other three pilots. "I wasn't objective," Heero calmly admitted. "Although the available data suggest that there may be something wrong with Duo, I don't have enough information to make that judgement. We'll have to wait and see." 

"That's reasonable enough," Quatre agreed. 

A little corner of Heero's mind whimpered. He steadfastly ignored it. 

*** 

Hot water pounded relentlessly against Duo's skull, easing the ache inside as hot water washed away the accumlated oils and stench of the past few days. //If I stay in here too long, I'm sure they'll get Heero to break down this door too,// he thought sarcastically. 

//Why are you here, Heero? What more do you want from me?// Several memories stirred, but only one floated to the surface. Closing his eyes, Duo let water run over his face. 

_//"This...this isn't right."_

_Heero sat straight in the chair while Duo lay on the bed, watching Heero impassively. "What's not right?"_

_"Duo...you...you love me."_

_Duo wanted to laugh. Heero sounded so surprised... as if he didn't already know Duo's feelings. But the look on Heero's face warned that whatever he was trying to say, it was important. "Yes?"_

_"Duo, I don't know much about what love is."_

_Duo closed his eyes. What was the baka thinking? Heero had made some major steps to join the human race since the war; did he really believe that Duo wouldn't be patient with him in trying to explain an emotion that those with normal childhoods had difficulty understanding? "I'm willing to teach you, Heero. I'm willing to be patient."_

_Heero raised his head to watch his friend. "I know. But Duo...based on what little I know...I don't love you."_

_Duo fought to remain calm, reminding himself not to jump to so many conclusions. He opened his eyes, meeting Heero's lifeless stare._

_When Heero turned away, Duo knew it was over. Still, Heero's next words punched through him like bullets. "And based on what little I know...I think I love Relena."_

_Duo stared at his lover. Relena? Relena Peacecraft? That annoying blonde who'd followed him everywhere she could throughout the war?_

_Duo stood and left. He would not cry. Not for Heero. But he didn't want to see those prussian eyes ever again.//_

Emotions from the past mingled with emotions from the present as the hot water washed away the salty tears from Duo's cheeks. //Damn you, Yuy, making everything so complicated.// 

He'd gone off to L-2, working numbly to build an orphanage—until Relena started calling him, over and over again, until Duo had finally listened. And something had thawed him. Something about her. 

Switching off the shower, Duo dried off briskly. There was something to be said for taking showers. He did feel more together, although the throbbing in his head hadn't eased. He put on black pants and a black shirt, and as an afterthought, he added the scarlet vest. //A little color to keep them from deciding I'm depressed to boot.// 

After brushing and braiding his hair, Duo approached the living room quietly, knowing that they would be talking about him. 

"That's reasonable enough," he heard Quatre say. 

When the conversation didn't continue, Duo decided to reveal himself. "What's reasonable enough?" he asked. 

"Pasta for dinner," Quatre replied. "Easy to get, easy to make, and very filling—it might be able to satisfy Shinigami's legendary bottomless stomach." 

Duo's stomach rumbled, reminding him just how little he'd eaten in the past few days. He laughed. "Nothing shall satisfy Shinigami!" he declared. "But you foolish mortals may attempt this task." 

*** 

Dinner felt like a flashback to the days spent in safehouses during the war, although now they ate in much more luxurious surroundings of Quatre's apartment on L-2. Duo juggled his meatballs before eating them, Quatre snuck glances at Trowa, Trowa pretended not to notice, and Heero spent his time coolly evaluating Duo. It felt good to be together as a unit again, but the warmth that had once been in Heero's glances toward Wufei was gone. Wufei doubted that Heero even aware of anyone else's presence aside from Duo's. //Just like the old days,// Wufei thought. By the time they'd finished talking, it was late enough that even Duo was ready for bed, so they decided to camp out at Quatre's for the night. 

Wufei prepared for bed in silence. Heero was busily tapping keys on his laptop. He waited for Heero to come to bed, needing reassurance that the others didn't view him as an outcast. But Heero just kept typing away. 

After an hour of lackluster medidation, he finally asked, "Heero? What are you working on?" 

"Just some stuff for the office," Heero absentmindedly replied. 

"Going to take a break soon?" 

"Hn." 

Wufei watched Heero carefully while cursing himself for being so weak. A direct question would have been much more effective. But Heero didn't even look up. 

Lying in the bed, Wufei rolled over onto his side, his fears confirmed. The perfect soldier had returned. Heero was so shut off, he couldn't read Wufei the way he normally did. His Heero would have turned off his laptop and rushed to his side upon hearing the weak, roundabout way he'd asked for what he wanted. 

But this wasn't his Heero, Wufei reminded himself. This was Heero as he'd been during the war—cold, calm, emotionless, logical to a fault. 

This was Duo's Heero. 

Suddenly Wufei wondered if coming here had been a mistake. He'd thought that Heero had resolved whatever problems he had with Duo. Wufei hadn't expected to deal with a full regression when the two met again. He felt a rage building in the furnace of his belly. This was not justice. Heero had worked too hard to regain his emotions; he shouldn't have to fight to keep them. 

Wufei had seen Heero go cold and silent before, but only during the most intense and personal moments between them. Even then, Wufei watched while Heero fought to stay and feel. And Heero, with his iron will, always came back to the moment, and to Wufei. There had never been a need for Wufei to pull Heero back into himself. 

//I still have trouble with my own feelings; how can I help Heero find his?// 

Of course, that was assuming that Heero wanted help. 

Wufei lay awake until Heero clicked off his laptop, changed clothes, and slipped into bed. A cool hand traced its way down his spine—the signal that Heero wanted to talk. Without turning around, Wufei knew his lover was propped up on an elbow, waiting for him to turn around. 

Wufei rolled over and found himself facing Heero's back. 

He swallowed hard. 

Then he got up, dressed, and slipped out into the night. 

*** 

An hour of katas hadn't helped Wufei's mood any, so he found himself knocking on Duo's door. 

"Come in." 

Wufei turned the knob and pushed open the door. Duo sat on top of his covers, wearing only black boxers and a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose while he read. Scars marred his skin. "Wufei, what a surprise." 

Wufei slouched into one of the chairs at the foot of the bed. 

"It's Heero, isn't it." 

Wufei mumbled, "Yes." 

"Want to tell me about it?" 

Wufei looked at his friend uncertainly. Duo met his eyes with nothing but pure concern. Duo had always been willing to listen to Wufei complain about Heero, and he was always willing to jump in with advice. It had been that way ever since Duo found out that Wufei had an interest in Heero. Wufei still didn't understand why Duo would want to see his ex-boyfriend matched up with one of his friends. 

"The soldier's back, isn't he?" Duo said. 

Cursing his weakness, Wufei nodded, feeling tearshe refused to shed burn behind his eyes. 

"I thought as much." Duo set down his book and his glasses on the nightstand, then scooted around so he was lying on his stomach, facing Wufei. "And he basically ignored you when you wanted to be with him." 

Scowling, Wufei asked, "Did you ever figure out what he was he did on that computer all the time?" 

"Nope. I don't think anyone will ever truly understand it." Duo grinned. "I always wanted to throw the damn thing out." 

Wufei considered the merits of that plan, and concluded that the punishment couldn't be worse than how he was feeling now. "I'm tempted." 

"I wouldn't recommend it. I hid it once, and Heero nearly killed me." 

Wufei raised his eyebrows, waiting for the punchline. It never came. "I don't remember him hitting you." 

" 'Course not," Duo said, glancing down at an invisible spot on the floor. "It only happened once. Heero blamed it on a mission. I let him." When he looked up, the grin was firmly back in place. "Don't worry about it, Wufei. As he is now, Heero would sooner shut down emotionally than hurt anyone else. Just remember, it's never a good idea to irritate the perfect soldier. Especially when he's working." Duo rolled his eyes. "He'll thaw when I'm out of the picture." 

Slowly, Wufei nodded. That made sense. Heero and Duo wouldn't have avoided each other for so long without good reason. However uncomfortable Wufei felt, it had to be much worse for Duo and Heero. He would have to be stronger in the future. 

"Don't mention it." Duo smiled, then responded to Wufei's thoughts. "And no, you're not weak for letting Heero get to you. Although Heero's a pretty good human now, he *will* drive you crazy if you let him," Duo added. 

"You warned me about that," Wufei mused, "but I didn't quite believe it until now." 

Duo sighed wistfully. "It's hard to believe, looking at him now." Wufei watched as Duo's violet eyes clouded over. "He's everything now that I wanted back then." 

Wufei let his gaze drop to the floor, unsure how to interpret Duo's comment. 

"Aw, Wu, don't look like that," Duo said. "I'm not interested in Heero anymore. I'm happy for you two, believe it or not." 

"Why?" Wufei asked. 

Duo shrugged. "Because you're my friend. Because Heero loves you. Because you would do the same thing, if you were me." 

"He's worried about you." 

Duo snickered. "What for? I haven't talked to him in a long, long time. He wouldn't know if there was anything to worry about." 

"Is something wrong, Duo?" Wufei asked. 

Duo shook his head. "If I am a little edgy, it's more because Hilde and I called it quits recently. It's taking some getting used to." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Well, things come and go." 

Wufei left Duo's bedroom, gently latching the door behind him, but when he returned, Heero wasn't in their room. He settled down to wait. 

*** 

Duo hoped that Wufei felt better. Duo certainly didn't. He hated it when Wufei doubted himself, and hated it more that Heero was what had caused that doubt. Heero never seemed to realize just how much power he wielded over those who loved him. Just because he was the perfect soldier didn't give him the right to strip away Wufei's self-esteem. 

Heero would figure it out eventually, just as he'd had eventually figured out the difference between what Duo said and what Duo meant. 

_//Duo sat on the bed, reading, when Heero came in. "When you ask me those strange questions, you really want me to pay attention to you," Heero stated stiffly._

_Duo smiled and rolled his eyes. The man was *too* much. "So that's what you were working on all that time."_

_Heero looked confused for a moment, then leaned over and kissed him. He waited silently to see Duo's reaction, which was a widening of dark violet eyes. "What was that for?"_

_Heero frowned. "You asked a silly question. I thought when you did that, you wanted attention."_

_Duo shook his head and laughed._

_"What is it?"_

_"You. Everything about you. Everything you are." Duo wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him passionately.//_

Duo had loved Heero, but it hadn't been enough. 

//Why did I fall in love with Heero? Quatre, or even Wufei, would have been a better fit. Why did it have to be Heero?// 

After Duo was certain that Wufei was out of hearing range, Duo opened his bedroom door and quietly said, "Heero, you can come out now." He left the door open and returned to his bed. Heero followed him inside, closing the door quietly behind him. 

***end part 2*** 

* * *

AN: Okay, part three. I am about to enter the season of holiday bliss, so it may not be up right away, but I'll get it done ASAP. Thanks for reading—R&R please please please!!!   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

(Warnings/Disclaimers: Don't own boys, don't have money, don't sue me. Let's see, in this chapter we have 1+5, 3+4 (1+2 implied) yaoi, shounen ai, Heero OOC if you don't buy the fact that two long-term mutually loving relationships where it was his mission to change could change him, ditto for Wufei (although he doesn't really change that much), language, violence against Duo, hope I've covered everything, sorry if I didn't. Whew. Unresolved series, part 3 of how-ever-many-it-takes-until-it's-done... looks like two more parts after this one, and maybe an epilogue.) 

Unresolved   
(part III)   
by Quelirain 

Heero walked into the room, swinging the door shut behind him, his feet silent on the hardwood floor. "How did you know I was there?" 

"Just a feeling," Duo replied lightly. "Sit down." 

After surveying his options, Heero selected the chair that Wufei had occupied minutes earlier. 

"I'm surprised that you came to L-2." Duo waited for a response from Heero, but when none came, he filled the silence. "You haven't been in my room in the middle of the night for a long time." 

"It hasn't been that long." 

"Over three years." //Three years, three months, two weeks and five days, but who's counting?// Duo thought. "So what brings you here?" 

"Wufei wanted to come." 

Duo laughed. "That's it? Wufei wanted to come? Boy, he's got you whipped." Heero didn't smile. His penetrating stare was sharp enough to piece steel, but Duo didn't flinch under the intense scrutiny. "C'mon, Heero, I heard a rumor that you'd developed a sense of humor since I saw you last." 

"Hn." 

//Okay, maybe I gave him too much credit. I guess we'll skip the small talk.// "So, whatcha been doing lately? I hear you still spend more time with your laptop than with human beings." The glare intensified. Duo rolled his eyes. "Oh, give it up, Heero, you're not intimidating anyone. How long were you listening outside the door? It'll save me long explanations." 

"...." 

"All right, I'll stick to 'hn' or '....' questions." Heero didn't let up with his icy stare. "Did you know you're driving Wufei nuts?" 

Confusion played briefly across cold features. "How so?" 

"You share a room with Wufei; how could you *not* realize he was upset? Or does he usually leave your bed at two in the morning to visit old friends?" Duo asked, ladling all the sarcasm he could manage into the question. "I knew you two had an... _interesting _relationship, but I didn't think that was part of it." 

A muscle tightened in Heero's jaw. "You've changed," he said. 

"So have you," Duo retorted. "You were a fairly decent human when I left, so why are you pretending to be the perfect soldier again?" 

The muscle began to twitch. "You don't know what you're talking about, Duo." 

Duo laughed harshly. "*I* don't know what I'm talking about? If anyone doesn't know what he's talking about, it's *you.*" Heero blinked as Duo continued. "Do you realize how badly you hurt Wufei tonight?" 

"...." 

"You really don't get it?" Duo asked incredulously, leaning forward. "Even I could see that Wufei had a shitty time. When the five of us get together—just the five of us—you and I usually pair off. So do Trowa and Quatre, making Wufei the odd man out. I thought things would be different now that you and Fei are together, but apparently some things never change." He sighed and raked a hand through his bangs. "He probably just wanted to talk to you. Even justice-boy gets insecure sometimes." There were occasional sparks in Heero's eyes as Duo spoke, but not nearly enough for the American's satisfaction. Quietly, he added, "I know how badly it hurt when I needed you, but you just needed your laptop. So I got the privilege of comforting your boyfriend tonight." 

Heero's eyes narrowed. 

"I suppose I could have done a better job, though. Katas are only so effective for working off tension," he added thoughtfully. 

The muscle in Heero's jaw flexed rhythmically. "This isn't your concern." 

Coldly, Duo met Heero's eyes. "Apparently it's not yours either, otherwise you'd be talking to *him* right now and not me. And you'd be giving a damn good explanation about why you seem to think your computer is more important than the people who love you. Then, if I were you, I'd listen damn close to anything and everything Wufei cares to say to you. And you know the last thing I'd do?" Duo hissed. "The last thing I'd do would be to take that fucking laptop outside and shoot the thing with the 12 gauge shotgun hanging downstairs." 

Heero stood, his hands balled into fists at his side. "Shut up, Maxwell." 

"Fuck you, Yuy." Duo swung his legs off the side of the bed, intending to show Heero the door, but he instead he was thrown to the floor. Heero loomed over him. "What the fuck is your problem?" 

Almost casually, Heero swung his leg back and kicked Duo. "You talk too much." 

//Bingo.// Duo took a long, painful breath, the he grabbed Heero's leg, flipping him onto the floor. The two wrestled, but Heero had always been the stronger of the two. It didn't take long for the Japanese to straddle him, one hand holding the American's hands over his head, the other balled into a threatening fist. 

Duo closed his eyes and laughed. "I'm not afraid of what you can do to me, Heero. Been there, done that, remember?" 

The first punch made lights flash behind Duo's eyes. The second made him see double. The third knocked him out. 

*** 

Heero wasn't sure how long he'd been on top of Duo before he'd stopped struggling. He looked down and saw the bruises forming on Duo's face, feeling the tension in his right arm as it hovered behind his head, waiting to strike on his command. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. 

//What... what have I done?// 

"Stop, Heero." The voice came from behind him, familiar and quiet. 

//Wufei. He's seen... this? How—// 

"Let him go, Heero." They both knew that Wufei wasn't referring to Duo. 

//The rage, the pain, the sadness... the soldier keeps them in line.// "Without him, I am vulnerable," Heero whispered. 

"It takes more strength to be vulnerable than to hide behind walls." Gentle hands touched his shoulder and the tensed muscles of his right arm. 

Heero began to shake. //No... not again. Not again!// Viciously, he drove his fist down into the wooden floor next to Duo's head, ignoring the sickening crack that followed and drove pain through his hand. Wet spots appeared on Duo's face, then the world was tilting, and somehow Wufei was holding him. 

*** 

Wufei studied Duo over Heero's shoulder. Although the American wouldn't be pain free for a while, it looked like Heero had focused his attack on Duo's face. His nose didn't appear to be broken, and thankfully, he was still breathing, although his eyes were closed. //Such injustice.// 

He'd been looking for Heero after he didn't return to their room. Once he'd seen Duo's light still on and heard the noises of a struggle, he'd opened to door and seen Heero frozen over Duo, his arm pulled back, taut and ready to strike. And now he held a trembling—who would have thought Heero *could* tremble—boy in his arms, the fingers on his right hand probably fractured from the abuse they'd suffered today. 

Wufei held his lover's shaking form stiffly at first, but the inarticulate sounds coming from Heero's mouth demanded a softer touch. Stroking Heero's hair, Wufei hummed nonsensically—//Like an onna,// a voice whispered in his head—as he guided them both to Duo's bed. Eventually, Heero fell asleep, his tearstained face buried in Wufei's chest. 

//And now what?// Wufei wondered. //I can't handle both of them at the same time... and even if I could, I'm not sure I *want* to get in the middle of this.// He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. //At least no one will be up for a while.// 

Wufei slipped out of Heero's slack grasp to the floor to check on Duo. His eyes were open, his breathing shallow. "Maxwell." 

"Remind me... never piss off Heero... particularly when it comes.. to you." His brief smile changed into a grimace as Wufei methodically probed Duo's abdomen. "Do you really... have to do that... now?" 

"Either that or I haul you to the hospital." //Which I may do anyway—I know Heero's hand is injured beyond anything I can do, and Duo could have internal injuries or a concussion, although nothing seems too severe. Not to mention the hospital does have beds with restraints... though I doubt that would keep either of them in bed for long.// "Nothing seems broken." 

"Good." Duo struggled to sit up, but Wufei held him down. 

"Stay there, Maxwell." 

"Can't... Heero might... get in a... sucker punch..." Duo smiled weakly, cracking open his already swollen and bloody lip. 

"Stop it, baka. You're going to make it worse." 

"Just... take me home..." 

Wufei looked at Duo, surprised. "What?" 

"Take.. me... home. The others..." 

Wufei cursed under his breath. //Quatre and Trowa will want to know what happened, and to lie would be unjust... Even if he did go home, the others would want to know why, and what could they be told?// "Shinigami runs, hides, and also lies?" he demanded. 

A dark look crossed Duo's face. "I didn't say.. tell them..." 

"They would ask." Duo nodded, and Wufei knew he understood the meaning behind the words. Neither of them lied, even when a few simple lies would solve many problems. "Even if you were to go home, Quatre would want to see you again before you left. Heero as well. He is a man of honor." 

Duo chuckled weakly. "Honor... yes... damned honor... attacking a... man with... glasses..." 

Wufei stood. "I'll get a first aid kit." 

"Bathroom... first cabinet... left side..." The Chinese turned and looked at the shining violet eyes. "Quatre told me... knows I tend to... get into... trouble." He closed his eyes. 

Wufei retrieved the first aid kit and proceeded to clean off the worst of Duo's injuries. Although it must have stung, Duo didn't complain as the antiseptic washed over his face, nor did he flinch. "Maxwell?" No response. "Maxwell," he barked. Duo opened his eyes; his left pupil was dilated, absorbing the violet iris. "Stay awake. You can't go to sleep." 

"Tired..." 

"I know, but don't sleep. Heero could wake up." That got Duo. His eyes widened. "You probably have a concussion. Heero hurt his hand." 

"Must be... 'cause I'm so... hard... headed..." Duo's eyelids obscured the purple eyes. 

Wufei glanced at Heero, who still appeared to be asleep, and evaluated his options. //No choice.// He shook Duo awake again, then slipped out of the room and down the hall. 

*** 

"Quatre." The voice came from outside the door and was accompanied by a brisk knock. 

Trowa groaned sleepily as Quatre disentangled himself from his lover's embrace before calling "Come in." 

The door opened, revealing a fully-dressed Wufei. "Duo is injured," he said shortly. "He needs to see a doctor." 

"Now?" Quatre questioned. Wufei nodded. 

"What could he have been doing, alone, at this time in the morning?" Trowa mumbled grumpily. 

"Heero was also injured. He will be coming as well," Wufei reported. 

Quatre sat up. "We're coming. Where are they?" 

"Duo's room." Wufei turned and strode out, leaving the door open. Quatre and Trowa exchanged concerned glances. 

"You don't suppose that Heero had something to do with Duo's injuries?" Quatre worried. 

"It's possible." Trowa stood and walked to the closet. He tossed a pair of khakis and shirt to Quatre, then pulled out a pair of jeans and a turtleneck for himself. The two dressed rapidly and walked down the hall. Wufei waited for them, carrying a blanket with a long chestnut braid hanging from one end. He handed the bundle carefully to Trowa, then reached between the blankets. 

Duo yelped. "Lemme sleep..." 

"Keep him awake. He's probably got a concussion." Trowa nodded, then headed down the hallway. "Quatre, the car." 

"It's waiting downstairs. Where's Heero?" Silently, Heero appeared beside Wufei. It took all of Quatre's self-control, combined with a cold look from Wufei, not to comment on Heero's obviously red-rimmed eyes. 

"Let's go," Wufei said without turning around. Heero followed him, and Quatre brought up the end of the strange procession. 

After a mostly silent drive—Wufei continued to pinch Duo at various intervals to keep him awake—Trowa carried Duo into the emergency room, followed by Quatre. Wufei said something to Heero that Quatre couldn't quite make out, but convinced the Japanese to get out of the car and walk briskly inside. Duo was whisked away immediately. Wufei followed him, leaving the others outside to wait for the nurse to call Heero's name. Quatre and Heero sat while Trowa stood silently, watching Heero with a look as close to a glare as Quatre had ever seen on Trowa's face. 

"What happened?" Trowa asked Heero suddenly. Quatre looked at Trowa, surprised. Duo had been the only person stupid or daring enough to bother the former pilot of Wing Zero when he was in a bad mood. Yet Trowa's tone of voice made it clear he wasn't asking for answers—he was demanding them. Quatre opened his mouth to speak, but an edge in Trowa's voice made him pause. He looked at Heero and waited. 

When no explanation came, Trowa moved in front of Heero before continuing icily, "You did this. Why?" 

Quatre watched Heero grind his teeth for a moment before saying, "You can't be sure—" 

"I know what a beating looks like," Trowa snapped. 

Quatre's jaw dropped. //He's serious... he really believes that Heero is responsible.// Still, the Arabian tried to reason with his lover. "Trowa, this isn't the time—" 

"Quatre, be _quiet._" The blonde leaned back in his chair, shocked. //He's angry! But Trowa never gets angry, not like this.// While Quatre reeled amid unfolding events, Trowa reached down and grabbed Heero by the shirt. He didn't resist. "I've seen beatings. I've _lived _through them. I want to know what Duo said or did to deserve such treatment. You _will _explain your actions." 

"Trowa! Put him down!" Quatre ordered, standing. He touched Trowa's arm. "Leave it alone for now. We'll figure things out later." 

Trowa glanced at Quatre's pale face and bright blue eyes, then turned to Heero. "You—" He stopped speaking as suddenly as he had started, his eyes riveted to Heero's face. Quatre followed Trowa's gaze to see tears glistening on Heero's cheeks. 

"Heero..." Quatre whispered. //What is going _on?_// 

Carefully, Trowa settled Heero back into his chair, where Heero promptly slumped forward, cradling his injured hand in his lap, his good hand holding his forehead and hiding his face from the others. 

"Heero?" Wufei walked over to the sitting area. "They're ready to see you now." He stopped, staring at Trowa's smoldering green eye focused on the dark-haired boy with one hand buried in his bangs. Wufei placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. He looked up at the Chinese, who looked back at him flatly. "Come on." Heero stood, his eyes the color of a stormy sea and twice as turbulent. Together, they walked into the back of the emergency room. 

A few moments later, a nurse walked by. She paused to look at them before asking, "Mr. Barton and Mr. Winner?" The boys nodded. "Mr. Maxwell has been asking for you. Please come with me." Trowa and Quatre followed her down pale hallways to a small curtained-off room.. 

"Thank you," Quatre said. 

"The doctor will be in shortly," she said, checking something off on a clipboard that hung from the wall. 

Trowa was already at Duo's bedside, examining the knot on Duo's head. "Trowa, man, I'm fine. Relax. It's just a bump to the head. I've had worse, you know that," Duo insisted, although it was evident his words weren't having any effect on Trowa. "Quatre, would you talk to him? Tell him I'm fine." 

"He wants to know what happened, Duo, and I must admit, I'm curious too." Quatre sat on the other bed. "So what happened?" 

Duo sighed. "Nothing special. Heero and I got into a fight, and things went a little far, that's all." 

"It looks like Heero won," Quatre noted dryly. 

The American smiled shrugged. "Heero lost, actually." 

Quatre gaped at Duo. "Heero *lost*?" 

"It is possible for Heero to lose." Duo smiled mischievously. "So when do I get breakfast?" 

"In a few hours. You'll be here for the next day or so for observation," a voice said from the doorway. The boys turned to see a slender woman with short, curly black hair and glasses standing in the doorway. "I've looked at your charts. Aside from the superficial cuts and bruises, you've got two cracked ribs and a concussion. We'll need to run some more tests to make sure that you don't have any other surprises." The doctor looked up. "You've got quite a medical history, Mr. Maxwell." 

Duo shrugged and tried to look innocently at the doctor. 

"Also, Mr. Chang and Mr. Yuy asked me to let you know that they'll be headed home shortly. I suggest you go with them, as Mr. Maxwell will need his rest." 

"Aw, man! I'm not even tired," Duo complained, yawning. "Well, maybe a little..." 

"We're leaving." Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and led him toward the door. "Duo, don't make too much trouble for the staff, okay? We'll be back later today." 

"I'll be good," Duo promised. 

The boys said their goodbyes, then joined Wufei and Heero in the waiting room. Heero's hand was bandaged and his head hung low as they walked to the car. 

*** 

The ride home was tense. Heero stared out the window at the sunrise, ignoring Trowa's fixed glare and Quatre's penetrating gaze, and pretending not to notice the still expression on Wufei's face. He could understand their reactions. If he were watching himself, he'd probably be giving himself the same types of stares he was receiving. 

"Heero, we're here." Heero let Wufei guide him out of the car. 

//How can he even look at me? I'm surprised he didn't just call me a honorless onna and leave me to fend for myself.// Heero caught a glimpse of Wufei's expressionless features and bit his lip. 

He walked into the house and quietly climbed the stairs. //But I brought it on myself. I lost control. How did I lose control like that?// 

And this time, there's no mission to protect you,>> a voice taunted from the back of his head. 

"Heero." He turned at the sound of Wufei's voice from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be up with your pain medication in a bit. Why don't you get some rest." Heero nodded, feeling his heart wrench at the carefully neutral tones Wufei used with him. Obediently, he went to their room and laid down. His hand ached, but it wasn't enough for him to complain. His thoughts contrived to keep him from sleep. 

//After all this time, Duo still knows how to get under my skin.// 

Or maybe you're just that easy to read.>> 

Heero sighed. That was probably more true than he cared to admit. There just didn't seem to be a middle ground—either he felt or he didn't. And sometimes, like tonight, his emotions surged and overwhelmed him. 

But it wasn't just that, now, was it?>> 

//No... no. It was seeing Duo again, talking to him.// 

And?>> 

//I didn't want to disappoint Wufei. He wanted to come.// 

How did you know what he wanted?>> 

//It was the way Wufei asked me if we should go. He wanted me to come, but he wouldn't ask me to come, which was unusual.// 

Suddenly, Wufei's words before he left popped into Heero's head. 

//_"Heero? What are you working on? .... Going to take a break soon?"//_

Granted, it wasn't as persistent or unclear as Duo's signals had been, but the underlying message was there, emphasized by how uncharacteristic it was of Wufei to be that indirect. //Something must have been up. The indications were there. I should have seen them.// 

And why didn't you see them?>> 

//I was distracted, working.// 

The little voice inside his head laughed. And when did you start lying to yourself?>> 

Heero clenched his good hand, then released it. He knew the truth; it had happened before, many times. When situations got too charged, he'd shut down to stem the tide of emotion and let the perfect soldier take over. It had been effective until Duo started making him feel again. Once that had happened, the mask of the perfect soldier could only hold for so long before it shattered under the force of Heero's repressed emotions. 

Unless someone rips it off first,>> the voice whispered. Someone who's willing to take the heat.>> 

And Duo had said that he wasn't afraid because he'd been through this before. 

//Duo *was* angry, but he knew I was building up to explode. No one else would have seen the signs. So he set me off.// 

Before Wufei could,>> the voice added coolly. Heero closed his eyes as the full truth of the situation hit him. 

//Duo knew what was going to happen. That was why he told Wufei what happened between us all those years ago... he may not have sounded serious, but it was a warning.// 

One he shouldn't have had to give.>> 

Heero rolled over on his side, careful to avoid crushing his wrapped hand. //Heero no baka.// 

*** 

Wufei watched the stairs long after his lover had disappeared up them. He hadn't expected Duo's presence to rattle Heero so badly. //Just a quick trip to L-2 to put Maxwell in the hospital... good thinking, Chang.// 

He turned and headed for the kitchen, where he knew his Arabian host was brewing tea and waiting for him. //We'll talk later, Yuy.// 

As predicted, Quatre was waiting for him, sipping tea. A small pot sat on the table behind a second teacup. Wufei sat down and poured the tea. "Where's Trowa?" 

"Out. I'll meet him at the hospital later this afternoon." 

Wufei didn't ask, grateful that Quatre had gotten Trowa to burn off some of the obvious anger in his system. "I assume that Duo told you what happened?" he said stiffly. 

"He hinted at it, but I'd like to hear your version," Quatre said neutrally. 

"It was late. I was looking for Heero. I found him in Duo's room. Duo was already in bad shape by then. I pulled Heero off of him, put him to sleep, then patched up Duo. I realized later he had a concussion, and that's why I woke you." Wufei sipped his tea and waited for a response. 

"What were they fighting about?" 

Wufei recalled Duo's first words to him this morning as he studied his reflection in the dark tea. "Something to do with me," he said flatly. "That's all I know." 

"Trowa's very angry about this." 

"I know." Wufei drank the last of the tea and set his cup down. 

"He almost attacked Heero." Dark brown eyes darted up to meet crystal blue ones. "Sounds odd, doesn't it? But he did. In the waiting room, just before you came in. It was easier for Trowa to back off since Heero showed some remorse," Quatre mused. 

Wufei nodded. He'd seen the tears on Heero's face. They hadn't stopped falling until the doctor came in to examine Heero's hand. "What now?" he asked. 

"I'm not entirely sure," Quatre admitted. "I can be gone for a while, take care of business from here, and Trowa doesn't have to be back anytime soon. What about you?" 

"Heero has quite a bit of sick leave stocked up, and I'll work things out with Sally," Wufei replied. 

"As for Duo, I have no idea who to contact, or if we even need to contact someone." Quatre offered the teapot to Wufei before refilling his own cup. "We can check with Duo later today, I suppose." 

"Hilde would know." 

Quatre considered the idea. "He does need a break. I doubt he'd want to return to school looking like he'd been in a fight." He chuckled softly. "What would the children think?" 

Wufei drank the last of his tea, then stood. "So you'll contact Hilde?" 

"All right." Quatre set his teacup down. "Will you be joining us at the hospital this afternoon? I'm sure Duo will be bored silly by the time we get there." 

Wufei considered, then shook his head. "Heero shouldn't be alone, and based on what you've said, it may be best to keep Heero and Trowa apart for a while." The blonde nodded, and Wufei turned to leave. 

"Wufei?" 

He glanced back at the blonde seated at the table. "Yes." 

"About Heero..." Quatre hesitated. 

"Yes?" Wufei repeated. 

"This *is* the first time this has happened, isn't it?" 

Wufei sighed and closed his eyes. He'd hoped this question wouldn't come up, as his honor wouldn't let him answer with anything but the truth. He could sense Quatre studying him. 

"Wufei? Is everything all right?" 

Wufei met Quatre's concerned gaze before answering quietly. "It happened once, during the war. He told us that Duo was injured on a mission." The Chinese turned to leave. "This isn't the first time, my friend, but it will be the last." With that, he turned and left the kitchen, leaving a stunned Quatre sitting with his rapidly cooling tea. 

* * *

(AN: Now that the season of holiday bliss is over, I'm going to finish this off, hopefully in two more parts, and maybe an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with this series. I live for feedback, please please please pretty please r'n'r!!!)   
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

(Okay, time for a new set of disclaimers: I don't own them. I probably never will. So I'll be satisfied manipulating their lives without their permission or the permission of the myriad of organizations and corporations who make money off of Gundam Wing (although they won't make money off of this, since I'm not making any money off of this). Original characters and plot line are mine. 

Warnings: In this part, nothing too bad. Touch of language. Trowa abuse and more implied Duo abuse, but no graphic descriptions or anything like that. Central parings are 1+5 and 3+4. I know I said that the next part would be the last, but the story starting writing itself again, so things may not happen as planned... but then again, I did warn you... Enjoy and R&R!)   
  
  


Unresolved   
(part IV)   
by Quelirain 

  
  
  


Wufei climbed the stairs slowly. Time to think had been in short order ever since he walked into that room and saw Heero. The few minutes he'd had where he couldn't do anything, he'd schooled his mind to blankness, keeping his focus on the situation at hand and not its implications. Years of meditation had its benefits. 

But now he couldn't tell himself that there were other issues more immediate and pressing to focus on. And suddenly, he found it difficult to breathe as he climbed the stairs, one step at a time. 

//I will not be weak,// he told himself firmly, driving the vague unease that had been with him since he'd arrived on L-2 back to its corner. //No judgments. No assumptions. I will talk to Heero; I will listen to what he has to say. That is justice, and I will have justice.// 

He reached the top of the stairs and couldn't help wishing that the hallway was longer, or better yet, that he'd forgotten Heero's pain pills at the hospital. Before he could quash his first thoughts, a desperate yearning to comfort his koibito surged within him and was quickly replaced with an equally strong desire to strangle his lover. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. 

//Neutral. Calm.// 

He walked down the hallway until he reached the door to his room. Methodically, he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly to the right, then pushed forward. Heero lay on his right side, facing the door as he always did when he slept. His eyes were closed, his bandaged hand tucked carefully in front of him, his breathing deep and even. 

Wufei knew Heero wasn't truly asleep—his breathing was far too regular for that—but he drank in the relaxed planes and angles of Heero's forehead, his nose, the dark lashes invisible against the dark circles under his eyes, the light pink lips closed together. 

//Ah, ai shiteru, Heero... but justice...// 

He stepped into the room, rattling the pills slightly so that Heero would know he was there. The steel-blue eyes opened. Wufei avoided meeting them. 

"Your pills." Opening the pills, he tapped one into the cap and handed it to Heero. "I'll get water." 

When Wufei returned from the bathroom with a small paper cup filled with water, his lover was sitting up, his back against the headboard. Wufei felt blue eyes tracking his movements as he silently offered the water. Heero took the cup and put in on the nightstand, but didn't reach for the pill. 

"You're due to take the pill now," Wufei informed him flatly before walking to the door. 

"I know." 

The sound of Heero's voice stabbed through Wufei's heart, the careful neutrality mixed with a note of uncertainty and pain. He knew they would both find comfort in each other's arms, but his loyalty to Duo combined with the injustice of Heero's act kept him from throwing himself onto the bed next to Heero and crawling into his embrace. 

Yet he couldn't leave. That would be weak. So he stood there, unmoving and silent. 

Duo's smiling face floated into his head, juxtaposed against the swollen and broken boy he'd handed to Trowa this morning. 

//Yuy, why do you have to make things so difficult?// 

More memories surfaced, memories of the time when he'd just admired Heero from a distance; memories of how, years later, Heero had looked at him with a fire that had made him shiver; memories of the time when he'd hoped and feared that maybe... maybe it was possible that someone like Heero could need someone like himself. 

//I can't just walk away...// 

Wufei crossed the room in one long stride and found himself in the arms of his beloved, and they comforted each other as best they could. 

*** 

A timid yet persistent knock on the door woke Relena Peacecraft from her well-deserved sleep. "Who is it?" she called out grumpily. 

"Miss Peacecraft, you have a call." 

She groaned. "It never ends, does it?" she muttered. 

"Could you repeat that, Miss Peacecraft?" 

Clearing her throat, she answered, "Who is it?" 

"Miss Schbeiker, Miss Peacecraft." 

//Hilde? At this hour?// "Did she say what she wanted?" 

"No, Miss Peacecraft. She insisted on speaking to you immediately in regards to a personal matter involving Heero Yuy." 

That drove that last bit of sleep from Relena's body. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Put her through to my personal office. I'll be there shortly." 

"Yes, Miss Peacecraft." 

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Relena walked through a connecting door from her sitting room to a small office. Soundproof and airtight, the room could double as Relena's personal bomb shelter. It was also the only room in the house, aside from her bedroom, where there were no cameras or other monitoring devices. The external security was heavy, but once locked inside her office, she was guaranteed as much privacy as she wanted for as long as she wanted it. It was often the only way she could escape from the hectic world that surrounded her and demanded her services 24 hours a day. 

The small vid screen indicated that a call was waiting. Relena pushed a button, and soon Hilde's face appeared. "Hello, Hilde." 

"Relena? You look awful. Did I wake you? I always forget about the time difference. Not that I would have waited in this case anyway." 

"Slow down a little. I just woke up," Relena pleaded. "I was told this was about Heero?" 

"Well... sort of, but not entirely." 

Relena blinked. "Out with it, Hilde," she ordered. 

"Okay..." 

By the time Hilde finished explaining the situation on L-2, based on what Quatre had told her, Relena's eyes were wide. "That doesn't sound like any of them." 

"I know, it's strange, isn't it?" 

"I'm glad you called," Relena replied. 

There was a silence, then Hilde said, "So when will you be on L-2?" 

"You want me to go to L-2? What for?" 

"You're the renowned negotiator for peace, and heaven knows that they need some right now. I think even Quatre is having difficulty dealing with the situation. He looked a bit stressed on the phone. Normally he'd handle all this, you know, but he's focused on Trowa right now. Cooler heads have to reign here, Relena, 'cause if they don't, we might be holding some Gundam boy funerals." Hilde smiled. "Anyway, I think you could use a vacation. Can you get to L-2?" 

//This is a vacation?// "Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"The sooner, the better. Duo gets out of the hospital tomorrow." 

"Will you be coming?" 

Hilde paused. "No... no, I don't think so." 

Delicately, Relena said, "Duo might like to see a familiar face." 

Hilde laughed harshly, though her eyes were wistful. "Not this familiar face. We're over and done." 

"Even so..." 

"Believe me, he'll have all the familiar faces he wants at his side," Hilde said, looking away from the vid screen. 

Relena knitted her brow. "What do you mean?" 

"Nothing." Hilde smiled brilliantly at the screen. "Forget I said anything. I'll let Quatre know you're coming." 

"The more information I have, the better work I can do," Relena said quietly. 

Hilde sighed and studied something that Relena couldn't see. "He never loved me. I knew it, but I thought he'd get over it, learn to love me, I hoped..." She paused. "But when I found that photograph of you and Heero in our bed—under his pillow!—I couldn't pretend anymore. The proof was right in front of my face." 

Relena maintained the neutral face she'd perfected during years of maintaining the peace. "You think that Duo is still in love with Heero." 

Several expressions flickered across Hilde's face, too quickly for Relena to interpret them. "I don't know who he thinks he's in love with, but it's not me, and that's all I'm worried about right now." She sighed. "Call me when you get back." 

"All right." They said their goodbyes and disconnected. Wearily, Relena eased out of bed. It was going to be a long day. 

*** 

Trowa returned to Quatre's around ten, his face emotionless after a long run had burned off his excess energy. "Quatre?" he called. There was no answer. 

//Must be upstairs.// He headed up the stairs, looking for the young blonde, but didn't find him in his office. He cut through a carefully concealed side door to their suite and found Quatre curled up on the bed. He watched the delicate face sleep for a few moments. 

//Ah, koi.// 

Trowa stripped off his clothing and threw it into the hamper in the corner of the master bedroom, then went into the bathroom for a shower. The hot water drummed against his skull, shaking loose memories of dark nights with groping hands that always found what they sought. 

He pulled back his wet bangs from his face, letting the water flow over his closed eyes. Rubbing the soap over his chest, he passed his hands over the crescent-shaped discoloration that curved around his nipple—an overexcited Deitch had done that with his fingernails—and across his pectorals, where small burns, cuts, and other assorted implements had left their marks. Across his back, he knew, was a long diagonal scar. The injury had been one of his first "gifts" from the mercenaries he grew up with—he hadn't been quick enough in retrieving a cup for Jaz. A close encounter with one of the construction workers had left a series of slightly raised bumps along his left thigh where stitches used to be; and four inch-long parallel scars crawled up the back of each of his hips. The original Trowa Barton himself had inflicted that one. 

Numbly, Trowa finished his shower, dried off and dressed. Then he curled up next to Quatre and dozed off, soothed by the sweet scent of his lover's hair. 

When he woke a few hours later, Quatre was gone. "You looked so tired, I didn't want to wake you," a note on the nightstand read. "I'm taking care of some business. I'll meet you at the hospital around two. I hope you feel better." 

Trowa rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't meant to lose his temper at the hospital last night, but carrying Duo and seeing what had been done to him by someone he should have been able to trust had woken Nanashi. Though Trowa had followed his lover's advice and worked toward letting the past go, the scars etched in his soul remained, and Nanashi—his name then—knew the time, place, and perpetrator of each one. And it was Nanashi who raged at the beating of Duo and yearned to punish Heero for what he'd done. 

He turned his head and pressed it into Quatre's pillow, inhaling the scent of his love. It calmed him somehow. 

//What Heero did to Duo isn't the same was what I went through. I'm not dealing with Jaz, or Deitch, or Trowa. I'm dealing with a friend who's done something reprehensible and knows it,// he reminded himself. //And to be honest, Duo doesn't seem too upset about the whole thing. Should I be if he's not?// 

Stretching, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. 

//I should apologize to Heero. I don't like what he did, but I did act without knowing what happened. That's not fair.// 

He left the room and walked down the hall to Heero and Wufei's room. He listened at the door. Hearing nothing, he swung the door open quietly. 

Daylight filtered into the room through the translucent curtains that had been pulled over the window, making it easy to identify the two figures on top of the bed. Heero lay closest to the door, Wufei's head on his chest with one arm thrown around the taller boy. Heero's fingers twined in Wufei's loose hair. It was a sweet sight; Trowa had spent many nights sleeping with Quatre in much the same way. 

"It's Trowa," he said, knowing that both of them had probably awakened when he opened the door, yet only Wufei turned to look at him. He signaled Trowa to be quiet. Carefully, he disentangled himself from his lover, who stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. The two slipped out into the hallway, Wufei closing the door behind him. "What do you need?" 

Trowa looked at the closed door. "How is he?" 

"Resting." 

"He didn't hear me come in." 

"An aftereffect from the medication they gave him at the hospital," Wufei replied. 

"How long will he be asleep?" 

"I don't know," Wufei said shortly, brushing fine black hairs out of his face. "What do you need from Heero?" 

Trowa blinked. "I wanted to talk to him," he replied. Softening his tone of voice, he met Wufei's eyes. "To apologize." 

"The pills will wear off shortly, but he hasn't slept since we've been on L-2, so it should be longer." Wufei yawned, reminding Trowa that the dark-haired pilot hadn't gotten much sleep last night either. 

"I'll stop by later," he said, turning to go downstairs. //Maybe I'll go to the hospital a little early.// 

*** 

Wufei watched Trowa walk downstairs before slipping back into the room. Heero was sitting up, his eyes open and clear. "Who was that?" 

"Trowa." 

"What did he want?" he asked in the same voice that had torn at Wufei earlier. 

"To talk to you. To apologize." Wufei sat on the other side of the bed, one leg folded under him. "I didn't realize you were awake." 

Heero shrugged. "I felt you leave." 

An expectant silence extended between them as Wufei studied his well-wrinkled pants. The conflict within him had roused as soon as Trowa had left. He'd found peace in Heero's arms, that much was true, but he knew that if what was unspoken remained so, it would eventually be insurmountable. It was time. 

Wufei turned to face Heero. "Why did you injure Maxwell?" he asked crisply, his voice betraying nothing of how he felt. 

Heero didn't flinch or hesitate in answering. "I was not prepared for my reaction to seeing Duo again and repressed it. I suspect Duo knew I was going to explode eventually under the pressure of being here. He defused me." 

Questions surged into Wufei's mind, and he narrowed those down to the most immediate concern. "You're saying he deliberately pushed you to do this." 

Heero shook his head. "I am responsible for my actions. Duo was trying to make me understand something I should have known. He knew the risks involved, considering my state of mind, and accepted them." 

"He knew that this could be a potential outcome." 

"Yes." 

"And he accepted it." 

"I believe so." 

Wufei considered this. "What was he trying to make you understand?" 

"A finer point about words not always carrying their literal meaning," Heero replied. "More specifically, regarding my ignoring you in favor of my laptop." 

"I see." Wufei turned to the nightstand to seize a hair binder, covering his discomfort as guilt assailed him. //Duo, you'd stay out of so much trouble if you just minded your own business from time to time.// "Then I share the responsibility for this with you." 

"How so?" 

"This would not have happened had I been direct." Looking downward, he pulled his hair back into its tight ponytail. 

A hand under his chin forced him to look up at Heero's eyes. "And would you blame Quatre for suggesting we visit Duo?" Heero released him. "The responsibility for my actions rests with me. The rest is circumstantial." 

//Circumstantial... // Wufei frowned as he analyzed what Heero was telling him. //We are all guilty of contributing; nothing was inevitable. But he must be allowed to face the consequences of his choice. I cannot shield him from that by taking my share of the blame.// "I believe I understand."

Heero leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed, but his eyes focused on the small Chinese man sitting on the other side of the bed.

Wufei glanced at the clock on the nightstand, then stood and walked around to the other side of the bed. "It's time for your pill," he said, opening the bottle and tapping a pill into the cap. "Here."

Obediently, Heero swallowed the pill. Wufei walked to the closet and pulled out his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"To consider what you have said."

"Thank you," the Japanese said quietly.

Wufei left and closed the door behind him.

*** 

Duo slowly cracked his eyes open and stretched. They hadn't let him sleep until just before lunch, then they'd woken him up to eat, then they'd woken him up again for more tests, then they'd woken him up for a pill, then he'd woken up for personal reasons, then... 

Duo groaned, seeing a shape approach in the relative darkness of his room. "That you, Nurse Betty?" he asked wearily. "What do you have planned for me now?" 

"It's Quatre," the familiar voice replied. "May I open the curtains? It's dark in here." 

"Sure." Duo blinked as the afternoon sunlight entered the room. His blonde friend looked like his normal self, but something felt off. "How've you been in the past oh, twelve hours?" 

Quatre shrugged. "Better. I got some sleep, took care of some business. I called the school to let them know you'd be out for a while." 

"You did? Thanks." Duo watched as his friend stared out the window. "Say, Q-man, why don't you pull up a seat? I only bite when provoked." 

Quatre moved the cushioned chair from the corner of the room next to the bed and sat down. 

"Quatre." The blonde looked up. "What is it?" 

"What is what?' 

"That look on your face. That tone in your voice. The general sense of lethargy that you've got going for you." 

"I don't know what you mean." 

Duo rolled his eyes. //I should start carrying a mirror just to show him how obvious it is when he's thinking.// "You're thinking about something that's bothering you. So what is it?" 

Quatre looked down at his hands. "I was talking to Wufei this morning," he began, then stopped. 

"That's rough. Wu-man before coffee is never a good combination," Duo joked. Quatre smiled slightly. //Duo one, Q-man zero.// "And?" 

"He said that Heero has beaten you up before." 

Blood drained from Duo's face as his eyes widened. He looked at Quatre, who looked right back at him. "Uh... hmmm... and just what made Wufei share that with you?" 

"I asked him. I was concerned about his safety. I don't like my friends getting hurt." 

"I see." Duo smiled wanly. "And you're telling me this because you want a blow-by-blow explanation, right?" 

Quatre didn't laugh. "That would be nice." 

The American's braid fell off the bed, nearly reaching the floor, as Duo turned his head to stare at the ceiling. "What for?" Duo said. "It's over. It's done. And it really isn't relevant now." 

"I'd like to judge that for myself." 

Quatre's tone was almost icy and his eyes reminded Duo of cold steel; he could begin understand why the blonde was so effective in the business world. "All right, all right, don't get your corporate shark out. I'll tell." 

Quatre leaned back in his chair and waited. 

Duo sighed. "It was a fluke, really. It was during the war. We were fighting over.. some things.. and I hid his laptop. He beat the crap out of me for it, then flipped out." He looked at Quatre and smirked. "It was a major breakthrough in our relationship." 

"...." 

"You've been hanging around Trowa too much," Duo grumbled. "Can't a guy make a joke?" 

"What do you mean when you say 'flipped out'?" 

"Heero's always been wound tighter than a corkscrew. He had a breakdown," Duo said flatly. "He realized what he'd done and he cracked." Duo smiled brightly. "And things were never the same," he said with a dramatic flair, then whispered conspiratorially, "Not many people get to see Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, lose it." 

The Arabian studied Duo with the same intensity he'd used earlier. This time, Duo stared right back. The blue eyes were still clouded. 

"Okay, okay," Duo continued bluntly. "You want everything? Heero gets wound up from time to time. He's been wound up ever since I laid eyes on him again, and it was just getting worse. He needed a good talking-to. Wufei wouldn't give it to him, so I did. Shit happens." 

"So it does." 

Both boys turned to the voice from the doorway. A pale face with brown bangs and a single green eye towered in the doorway, staring at Quatre. 

"Trowa! Come in," Duo called cheerily. "You'll have to share the chair with Quatre, although I doubt either of you would complain." 

Trowa shook his head. "Apparently, I have some other business to take care of," he said quietly. He turned and left before either of them could say a word. 

Quatre broke the short silence after Trowa's departure with a phrase that made Duo's eyes widen. He looked at the Arabian, who was now pale enough to make Duo reach for the call button. "Quatre?" 

"He probably overhead us talking. He was very upset about Heero's beating you up last night." Quatre stood and headed for the doorway. "He seemed better this morning—he slept, anyway—but he didn't know that this wasn't the first time. He's angry. I'm going to talk to him before he goes to talk to Heero." Quatre turned to face Duo before exiting. "I'll see you later, okay?" 

"Sure." Quatre left. 

//Well, at least they all know about it now, though this was a hell of a way for them to find out.// Duo pulled his braid up to his chest and played with the loosening strands. //I wonder if they'd let me wash my hair... or at least give me a brush. I hate it when it's this messy.// 

"Need a brush?" 

Duo looked up at the feminine voice coming from the doorway and swallowed. Blonde hair, blue eyes, bright smile, five-foot-six—she'd gotten taller since he'd seen her last—and wearing jeans and a dress shirt halfway unbuttoned to reveal a form-fitting pink tank top... 

"Relena!" 

*** 

Quatre arrived at the house and raced inside and up the stairs to Heero's room and found it empty. "Trowa? Heero? Wufei?" he called. 

One of the servants heard him shouting and poked her head out of the master bedroom. "Mr. Winner? Is everything all right?" 

"Have you seen any of the guests?" Quatre demanded. 

"No, sir. I've been straightening the rooms, but no one is here aside from the staff." 

"When did they leave?" 

The maid flinched. "I saw Mr. Barton leave a few minutes ago." 

"What about Mr. Yuy?" Quatre asked, softening his tone. "Did you see him leave?" 

"I haven't seen him, sir. I was given strict orders not to disturb Mr. Yuy." 

Quatre leaned back against the wall. 

"Sir?" 

"It's all right. I'm sorry to have interrupted you." Standing up, he walked to his office, leaving a chain of Arabian curses echoing in the hallway. 

*****end part four*****   
  



	6. Chapter 5

Unresolved part 5 My apologies for the long delay in getting this out. Thank you **everyone** who's started/kept reading this, I'm so glad that it's found an audience. But enough, with that, on with the details: I know this part was supposed to be the last chapter. It's not, mainly because now that my muse for this little ficcy has returned, it put in some things that I didn't expect, and made this part longer than intended, and just made wrap up difficult. So I guess that means there will be a part 6--which will be done before the first week in May, because I have all sorts of things going on and I want this fic done by then.

So, enough with my blathering and on with the fic!

Unresolved (part V)   
by quelirain 

Quatre placed his forehead onto the top of his desk, resisting the temptation to slam it against the hard wood in frustration. He'd left the hospital to see if he could locate Trowa, but there had been no sign of any of the ex-pilots. It was as if they'd disappeared into thin air.

Considering their training, it was very possible they had.

Quatre lifted his head and leaned back into his chair. "Think," he told himself. "Where would they go?"

//Somewhere quiet, where if one of them kills the others, they won't attract too much attention.//

The thought came unbidden and was accompanied by gruesome images. //Heero may well be stronger, but Trowa's more agile... and who knows which side Wufei will wind up on.//

//_This isn't the first time, my friend, but it will be the last.//_

//...last time?//

Quatre's eyes widened as he recalled Wufei's parting words. Throwing open a drawer, he snatched a city map from its place inside and almost ripped it in the struggle to open it. He stood over the map, his hands resting on its edges, fingers tapping nervously. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Who?"

Quatre looked up to see the former pilot of Shenlong standing in the doorway to his office. He straightened and stepped around the desk, ready to hug Wufei in relief, but one look at the darkened onyx eyes made him reconsider. "You, Trowa, and Heero. They're with you, aren't they?" //What's left of them, anyway?//

Wufei shook his head. "No, they're not. I left Heero here."

"You did _what_!?!"

"He needed to rest, and Trowa was home." Wufei neared the desk, seeing the city map spread out under Quatre's hands. "What are you looking at?"

Quatre's lifted his eyes to meet Wufei's confused stare. "You left him with *Trowa*?!?"

"Yes." Wufei's dark eyes became troubled as he watched the Arabian work himself into an increasingly agitated state. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong. Trowa's ready to rip out Heero's throat, remember?" Quatre replied. His eyes dropped to the map beneath him. "Did you see them anywhere?"

"Trowa seemed calm when I spoke with him this afternoon."

Quatre looked up again. "Calm? I saw him at the hospital an hour ago. He found out about Duo's 'injuries' from the 'mission' and was, shall we say, displeased?"

Wufei blinked. "They couldn't have gotten far. I'll give the local Preventers branch a call, see if they've heard anything."

"Don't bother." Quatre turned, walked to a bookshelf, and removed a phone book.

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked.

Quatre looked at the Chinese grimly. "Calling area hospitals."

*** 

"May I come in?"

Duo gazed dumbly at the door before nodding. Relena approached the bed and handed him the brush, then sat in the chair that Quatre had occupied a few minutes earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you; what do you think?" Her tone was casual and relaxed.

//Maxwell, this isn't anything other than a friendly visit. Calm down!// he ordered himself. Setting the brush in his lap, Duo pulled the braid over his shoulder. "So you just happened to be passing by L-2 in your travels?" he asked with as much levity as he could muster. "A few hours' stopover on your way back to Earth?"

He heard Relena stand and take the braid from him. "Let me." She had her hands on it before could protest, undoing the braid quickly. "Hilde thought I should come by."

Duo felt something short circuit in his brain as Relena ran her fingers through his hair, loosening the larger tangles. It was an intimate gesture, one that threw him further off-guard. "And what did Hilde have to say? I haven't talked to her in a while."

"She's been worried about you since she left," Relena replied. "And now with all this going on... she thought you guys could use a neutral mediator."

Duo forced himself to chuckle. "Naw, we just like to fight things out around here."

"So I heard." Lightly, Relena grasped Duo's chin and turned his head toward her. She studied his face for a long moment before releasing him. Duo turned his head quickly so that the long strands of his hair would hide his face. "Heero really did a number on you."

"This is a beauty treatment compared to some of the crap I took in Deathscythe."

"And some of the crap you took from Heero."

Still hidden behind the curtain of hair, Duo answered, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you know about that."

"It was one of the first things Heero told me." Relena gathered the loose strands back from Duo's face, but didn't turn his head again. Instead, she began brushing the tangles from the loose hair. "He's always felt guilty about that night."

Duo was silent.

"I won't say I understand how you feel, but I am worried about you. Sometimes you pretend to be happy so well that no one sees anything is wrong."

He felt his heart trip over itself once, then start skipping rapidly. //She's worried? She shouldn't have to worry.// The strokes down his long hair ran from his scalp to his waist and beyond, but he couldn't relax into them.

"So what happened with Hilde?"

"Does it really matter?" he said bitterly. "She's on Earth, and I'm lying in a hospital bed." //Having my hair brushed by _the_ Relena Peacecraft.// "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I care about you."

His heart repeated the little dance it had done a few moments ago. //I can't take much more of this.// Duo sighed and let his head fall forward. "We had an ongoing disagreement."

"You didn't love her."

The calming rhythm of the brush passing over his hair and the tension of being alone with Relena, like this, were starting to neutralize each other. "No."

"You wanted someone else."

"Yes." He closed his eyes.

The motion of the brush never altered; nor did the tone of Relena's voice, but Duo could sense the change in her. Reaching behind him, he tried to reclaim his hair and his privacy, but Relena batted his hands away. He sat there on the bed, staring at his hands, waiting for something--anything--to break the silence.

"Hilde told me you kept a picture of Heero and me under your pillow. Were you thinking about him?"

All the water left Duo's mouth and a red flush crept across his cheeks. A deep breath didn't still the tremors in his stomach. //She knows; or if she doesn't, she's smart enough to figure it out from here. There's the problem with not lying--when you can't run or hide, you're stuck.//

Finally, he admitted hoarsely, "No... I wasn't thinking about Heero."

The brush stopped, then Duo felt his hair being divided into parts. The room was silent as Relena finished the braid and wrapped the elastic around the end of it. She then came to the side of the bed. "When did you realize..." she said softly, her question trailing off into silence.

He reached for the braid and played with its ends. //No point in holding back now...// "You wanted my forgiveness for what happened with Heero." Keeping his eyes downcast, he smiled ruefully. "You were almost as annoying as I was. I don't know how Heero put up with either of us."

"Persistence pays off."

Relena's soft chuckle gave Duo confidence; his voice was stronger when he continued. "I started seeing Hilde to get you off my case, but..."

Her hands covered his in his lap, stilling them. "But what?"

He looked up into the clear blue eyes he never dreamed he'd see so close-up. "I missed you more when you stopped calling."

A smile curved onto Relena's pink lips; the same shade of pink dusted across her cheeks. This time, it was she who looked away.

Duo leaned back against the raised back of the bed and sighed. It was done, now, and he felt surprisingly good that it was all in the open. //She hasn't slapped me, so there's hope. Actually, she looks kind of embarrassed.//

//Man, she's sexy as hell when she's blushing.//

"Say, Relena?"

She looked at him demurely, her irises barely visible between her thick lashes.

"Whatcha doin' tomorrow night? I get out of the hospital in the morning... we could go to dinner." Duo winked devilishly. "You know, a celebration of my liberation. The food here leaves something to be desired."

She raised her head. "Duo Maxwell, are you asking me out on a date?"

This time it was his turn to blush. "Well... yes, I am."

"Well, then, I'll go." She met his eyes. "Although I have heard rumors about Shinigami's legendary stomach, there's nothing like seeing it in person."

Duo winked again. "There's this great buffet downtown..."

"Mr. Maxwell?" A young, red-haired nurse stuck his head in the room. "Mr. Winner just called, asking if Mr. Yuy was here."

"Heero? No, not that I've seen," Duo replied, his brows knitting. "Why would Quatre ask that?"

"He insisted on talking to the nurse on duty in the emergency room, although I'm certain he knows that if Mr. Yuy were to visit, he'd come directly to this floor's nurse station." Duo paled. The nurse rushed to his side. "Is everything all right, Mr. Maxwell?"

Relena squeezed Duo's hand as he took a deep breath and asked, "Is Mr. Winner still on the line?"

"I wouldn't know. He's probably still on hold to talk to someone in the ER."

"See if you can punch him through to my room, will ya?"

"Certainly, Mr. Maxwell." The nurse left the room quickly.

As for Relena, she'd gone from blushing bridesmaid to solemn negotiatior while Duo wasn't looking. "Trowa's still upset."

Duo sighed. "Quatre was here this afternoon, demanding an explanation for the first time Heero beat me up. Trowa was outside the door while I was explaning. He's not just upset. He's pissed off."

Relena shivered. Duo could understand why. He'd only seen Trowa mad once, and he never wanted to see the normally stoic pilot enraged again.

The phone rang sharply. "Hey, Q-man."

"Duo." The blonde was clearly worried. His voice wavered slightly as he asked, "You haven't seen Heero or Trowa?"

"No. What happened?"

"I got back from the hospital and they were gone."

"Together?"

"We don't know."

Duo flinched. This had been a possibility, but he'd never let it cross his mind, not wanting to jinx the peace that had lasted until now. "Anything we can do on this end?"

"We?"

"Relena's here."

"Oh? Let her know that she can stay with us. I wouldn't want her to have to get a hotel room."

Duo grinned. //Still the perfect host, even in the middle of *this.*// "Will do."

"Wufei and I are going to search. We'll call you periodically to check in."

"Sounds good." They said hasty goodbyes and hung up. When he turned back to face Relena, she was standing. "Going somewhere?"

"To look for Heero and Trowa."

Duo's eyes widened. "Uh, Relena, I wouldn't recommend that. We *are* dealing with two emotionally unstable ex-terrorists here."

"I know." She took the brush and pocketed it. "That's why I'm going to help look. I know Heero. I know the kinds of places he would go."

"So does Wufei," Duo replied. "Besides, we have a date tomorrow night, and I'd like you to still be alive to attend."

Relena laughed and tousled his bangs. "I'll be fine. You just stay here and worry about getting rested up for tomorrow." With a flirtatous smile that left Duo's mouth hanging open, she walked out the room.

*** 

Heero's hand throbbed underneath its cast as he paid the cab driver, but he didn't pay any attention to the pain. Taking the pills would have made him drowsy, and he wanted to be fully conscious when he reached the hospital. He had to talk to Duo, without the others.

The cab pulled away, leaving him a few blocks from the hospital. It was mid-afternoon, and he'd wanted to stroll through the park he'd seen last night and gather his thoughts before visiting Duo. Thinking was difficult while surrounded by reminders of Wufei. The black pants and tunic from the Christmas party, his books, his reading glasses--they all underlined his lover's already-conspicuous absence.

They'd had problems before, and they would work through this one just like the others. Heero would make sure of that. But first, he had to apologize to Duo. Fei would understand.

A sharp sting in his shoulder pulled Heero from his thoughts. He reached around in time to identify it as a tranquilizer dart before blacking out.

*** 

Relena started her search by wandering through the park near the hospital. Unbeknownst to most, Heero liked nature--perhaps because he spent most his life surrounded by technology. Her stroll was casual and directionless as she kept her eyes open for any sign of a man of medium height with dark brown hair. Which, of course, included most of the colony.

She wouldn't find him. The colony was too big, and there were too many places Heero could have gone. At least the stroll gave her time to think.

It wasn't that she didn't like Duo. She wasn't leading him on. Any woman would be lucky to have Duo Maxwell at her side, with his long braid flicking back and forth as violet eyes peeked from underneath chestnut bangs. Any woman. Including a woman of medium height with dull blonde hair, eyes that no longer shone, and bags under those eyes from meetings that never seemed to end.

From a distance, she examined and rejected yet another passer-by as Heero. He was too tall, with the wrong walk. The next had light brown hair and was far too thin, and therefore didn't even make it onto her radar screen. Another had the right height and build, but his butt wasn't as cute as Heero's.

She looked up, blushing--to think of something like *that* at a time like *this*.

//But Duo did the same thing.//

A blush rose into her cheeks, brighter than the one she'd shown Duo earlier. //Thank goodness I was out of his sight when he told me.// A sad smile touched her lips. //Wonder if it's occurred to him yet that this is the *second* relationship of his I've accidentally ruined.//

She frowned as yet another mid-height, brown-haired man passed by her. She knew it wasn't Heero. There was something about the way Heero was--the way he stood, the way he walked, the way he breathed--that distinguished him from the crowd. And though she'd never admit it, even if pressed, she still knew the scent of Heero's skin, as much a part of his clothing as the fibers that made the fabric.

She would love to run her fingers over that well-muscled chest again. In fact, she had one of his old green tanktops nestled in a drawer next to her nightgowns. The smoothness of it against her cheek soothed her when the politicking and the journalists got under her skin.

Being with Wufei made Heero happy, and if Heero was happy, so was she.

//But if Heero doesn't return home to Wufei, a lot of people are going to be very unhappy.//

//Including me.//

*** 

After spreading out a colony map on the large worktable in the study and figuring out how far a person could travel by foot in 30 minutes, then accounting for the fact that they were dealing with two ex-Gundam pilots, then tacking on some distance for Heero, then more for Trowa, both Quatre and Wufei frowned as they considered the enormity of the task in front of them.

"This is impossible," Wufei snarled. "They could be anywhere by now."

"I'm worried too," Quatre said quietly.

Immediately, Wufei softened. "I did not mean to sound so harsh."

"I know." Quatre gave up on the map, instead turning to his laptop, which was opened on the hardwood desk behind him. "We've checked the hospitals, and the only thing remotely unusual in the area was a stolen car."

"It could be Trowa," Wufei replied. "Do you know the make, model, and license plate?"

"Of course. It's an '02 four door sedan from NewMobile. Dark blue, plates 02C-X423," Quatre reported.

"Then let's go," Wufei replied, heading for the door. "We have some pilots to find."

*** 

When Heero awoke, he found himself staring at a fuzzy blue ceiling. It took him a moment to shake off the effects of the drug used on him, then he concluded he was in a car moving at 58 kilometers per hour. Quietly, he glanced at the driver. The distinctive unibang marked his captor as none other than Trowa Barton.

//Trowa? What the hell...?//

"You're awake."

The words were flat and spoken without so much as a turn of the head. Heero saw no point in lying. "Yes."

The car turned smoothly around a corner as Heero sat up--or tried to, rather. Whatever Trowa had used, it had left him dizzy. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet."

***end part 5***

Okay, I'm really starting to hate cliffhangers, but this was too good. Thank you so much for your comments! R&R! C&C! Please??   



End file.
